thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The second season of The Adventures on Sodor premiered on March 3rd, 2018 and is expected to conclude in early 2019. Episodes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Neville * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Ryan * Glynn * Flying Scotsman * Geoffrey * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Ivo Hugh * Bertram * Mighty * Freddie * Victor * Luke * Millie * The Ministry of Defence Engine * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Butch * Cranky * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Patrick * Madge * Colin * Kevin * Owen * Merrick * Reg * The Fat Controller * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * The Thin Controller * Mrs. Percival * Pansy and Penny * Ms. Jenny * Sir Robert Norramby * Mr. Hugh * Rosie (does not speak) * Whiff (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Winston (does not speak) * Mac (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Buster (does not speak) * Mr. Bubbles (does not speak) * The Railway Board (flashback; do not speak) * Molly (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Fred (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Algy (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * City of Truro (mentioned) * Proteus (mentioned) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (mentioned) * Bulgy (mentioned) * Thumper (mentioned) Characters introduced * The Forest Ghost * Pedro * Mr. Johnson * Timmy (not named) Trivia * This season is set within the events of the twenty-first season of Thomas & Friends. * The season was going to be quite different before premiering: ** It would have originally started premiering in September 2017, but its' release was pushed to November 2017 instead, it was then pushed again to March 2018, due to the author being very busy with school. ** There was going to be twenty-eight episodes in this season, but the number of episodes was changed to twenty-six and then again to twenty. This was done because of the author being very busy at school. ** There was a double-length three-part episode titled "Journey to London" planned for this season. The plot would've been where Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman would be taking a goods train to London, but are outrun by diesels on the way. The three-part episode was cancelled because the author was planning on writing a special with a similar storyline (which is also now cancelled). The three-part episode ended up being replaced with The Return of Boulder, Duncan's Discovery and The "Ghost" Warrior. However, the author also had plans on making a three-part narrow gauge episode to replace the aforementioned episode. ** The episodes Theo and Fergus, Duncan's Dilemma, Fast as a Rocket, Bad for My Swerves!, Trapped in Tidmouth and A Treasury Christmas were all going to be part of this season, but were pushed to the third when the author decreased the episode number to twenty. Category:Seasons Category:The Adventures on Sodor